Guess Who, I Love You
by StrawberriesAndCinnamonJAM
Summary: One hundred and twelve candy hearts, thirteen roses, and one ring. An Ichiruki Valentines Day.


**A/N: A little Valentines Day one-shot I cooked up yesterday; courtesy of my muse and a Valentines Day joke I couldn't understand for the life of me. **

**It is, naturally, Ichiruki. XP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Forty-four hours and thirty-five minutes until Valentines Day, she sat on <em>his <em>bed while he wasn't home, flipping through the pages of one of those fascinating books that contained overextragerated romance, and complicated webs of slightly ridiculous familial relationships.

Nonetheless, she enjoyed them.

And, nonetheless, it was forty-four hours and thirty-four minutes until day-of that she cracked open the fourteen by twelve window for the afternoon breeze, and a minute after that, that the strained rubber of a balloon nudged her cheek.

Far more intrigued by the balloon then her fiction, she closed the book, allowing it to fall to the floor in the folds of Ichigo's quilt as she shifted towards the inflated rubber sphere.

Rukia grabbed the balloon with the tip of her fingers as if she intended to read its mind. Razing it with scrutinizing eyes, she traced the black lettering; a slight jolt in the lines suggested it wasn't written with a flat surface on hand.

Two, insistent words. _Pop me_.

A slight smile quirking her lips, she snatched up a needle from Ichigo's desk –most likely left from Yuzu trying to sew flowers into Kon's ear again. Feeling childish but still enjoying herself, she deftly stabbed the balloon.

It exploded into strips that resembled shreds of meat, however, her attention wasn't on that, but rather the brightly colored candies raining down on her lap, each stamped with an identical '_Guess who?'_

Fishing through the hearts with a now full-spread smile across her cheeks, she picked put one particular candy, imprinted with three words. _I love you._

She popped it into her mouth and chewed, pretending not to notice the flash of orange hair outside window.

* * *

><p>Twenty-three hours and twenty-seven minutes until Valentines Day, she picked up the same book again. She absentmindedly turned to the ridge in the pages that signified the placing of her bookmark.<p>

Nestled quite comfortably between the sheets of paper, was a single rose.

It didn't come with the earth smells of a flower pot, or the velvety texture of a petal, as it was colored a pure white, right down to the stem, and for all intents and purposes, was paper.

Slipping a thumb between the folds, she pried it apart, already reading into the intents of her 'secret' admirer.

The paper, folded several times, unraveled into a rectangular piece, only a couple inches long. A short sentence was there; clearly written so it couldn't be linked to the owner of the hand that wrote it.

_Kitchen, third cupboard on the left._

Rukia left the paper, and her book, on the bed. She took the stairs two at a time; the breath of excitement she felt just enough to make her eager.

The third cupboard on the left. That was where Yuzu carefully organized the glass plates.

Forced to stand on the tips of toes to reach, she wondered if the placement was some sort of snip on her height. _He_ would pay for that later. With the opening of the cupboard door, she was greeted by an almost perfume-like scent, and the sight rose petals blooming from green leaves, a few of which tumbled out onto the counter.

There seemed to be twelve roses, but knowing _him_ there was probably one extra, because of course, a dozen is cliché.

Amongst the roses was another note, scribbled with the same words as earlier.

On one side, _guess who, _and on the other, _I love you._

* * *

><p>Nine hours and thirty minutes <em>after<em> the start of Valentines, Ichigo entered his home to scent of something delicious tickling his nose. A deep rich aroma, that could only be chocolate.

Venturing in the kitchen at his noses lead, he found a pot on stove; a deep vat of bubbling chocolate, waiting to be cooled of in the fridge.

Small but strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind, instantly distracting him. One nimble finger reached over and dabbed some chocolate onto his nose.

"Guess who?" Rukia's breath tickled his ear.

He turned around, pecking a quick kiss on her cheek. "You figured me out."

"Wasn't hard. Who else could it of been? Keigo?" Ichigo allowed her to kiss the chocolate of his nose. "Besides, I know you so well I can practically read your mind."

He hugged her close and whispered in her ear. "If you can read mine, then I can read yours." Rukia felt cold steel slip around her ring finger. "And what your thinking… is _yes._"

She pulled away; eyes automatically drawn to the sparkling diamond now adorning her finger. "_Ichigo." _ She breathed in wonderment, before flinging her arms around his neck. "Yes, yes, _triple _yes!" She just barely resisted a girlish squeal.

"Good." Ichigo smirked. "Now, lets eat some chocolate."

He was rewarded by a kick to the shin.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For implying I was short yesterday… And this." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "Is for every wonderful thing you've done."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the joke: **

**Q: Who sends a thousand Valentines Day Cards with 'Guess Who' written on them?**

**A: A divorce lawyer.**

**Do any of you understand this? It might just be because I'm really stupid, but I just don't get it. O.O**

**Happy Valentines Day to all of you, and here's to hoping your all not forever alone like me :D**


End file.
